Blood of Silence
by moonlightbutterflye
Summary: its cold.. i wait to open my eyes i hear a drip of liquid almost like blood in the silence then its cut off by a cackle in the night a crooked smile and more blood...
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys its MoonlightButterflye here! Since I'm on break from school ( thank god * dances a little* ) I've decided to do a new story with some angsty inspiration. ^^ I promise to try to upload it every week if I can . . lol though I don't like to write angst stories I'm going to try ! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW if you can plz * puppy eyes* thanks!

Thoughts :_italics _

Spirit talking : **bold!**

I don't own this series i wish I did though… lol

* * *

The Blood of Silence:

It's cold….

I shiver and attempt to open my eyes... But my head is too much pain I wait and I hear of drip of a liquid.

It's too quiet and cold …then with some luck I manage to open my eyes

Red… the first color I see and the metallic smell and taste I can now feel …

…. I look around hoping to see some light in this dark… something to make me feel alive and full of hope … I realize that the red on the floor is actually mine.

I look around some more some sort of basement or shed …and I hear footsteps … " it seems you are awake" I look to the door way and realize that he's there with a crooked smile on his crooked like face … smiling a crazed smile and come closer with a butcher knife..

I struggle … there are bounds … like how the silence has bounded the noise from the light world..… I hear him cackle , he lifts his knife wielding hand …. I close my eyes and its forever darkness… his cackle all I hear.

* * *

Mai's POV:

AH!!! I wake up with my alarm sounding in the room … Crap I guess I hit the snooze button too many times and I realize how late I actually I am! I get dressed and run out the door in a hurry … " Naru is going to kill me! " I jump off the 10 last steps and skin my knee cursing .. I jump up quickly and run down the street " NARU! Why do you persist on opening so freaking early!" I am easily angered while running the last 5 blocks there. I trip my way up the stairway to the office yet again skinning my knee … " Damn it! " then with one heroic leap I open the door panty and dropping to my knees which then I realized were bleeding and in pain so then I immediately popped back up. " you are late." My coy boss said .. " I wouldn't be if you opened the office at 8 like any other person would but no you have to at freaking 6:45 in the morning. " I cursed under my breath " ghost hunting has no breaks or time schedules.. " he said slyly.

We glared at each other for a couple of minutes then he said his usual " Mai Tea now." Then left to his office with his usual arrogance. I really wanted to whack him in the head.. " fine.." I walked over to Lin-san's office " Lin san ?" " Yes?" not looking away from the computer " I'm making tea would you like some?" he looked up at me and nodded. " ok" I smiled at him I can handle him a little more better than Naru sometimes.

I then marched to make his Highness some tea. When I got done I delivered Lin's tea to him then headed over to Naru's . when I got in the door he was reading that black folder he always seems to carry with him. " here you g-O!" I tripped for the third time today spilt the tea on his carpet and manage to hurt my knees again. " Klutz." I sucked in my breath and saw that the cuts on my knees had grown a couple of inches. He looked puzzled then saw my knees . He stared for a minute then got up and lifted me up with his hands. " hey hey hey!! I don't need to be carried!" I said startled … he got into the lobby and then dropped me hard on the couch " I wouldn't need to carry you if you had watched where you were going Klutz." He left and then came back with a first aid kit and then ointment on it where it stung " OWOWOWOW!" "quit being a baby it doesn't hurt that bad." He finished wrapping up my knees when I attempted to trip him while he was walking away. he glared at me with usual stare " I would like more tea." We glared at each other until there was a knock on the door , " come in" we both sat down in a flash on the couch and watched a Woman with red hair and dark green eyes come in with a small with red blonde girl looking a lot like the woman . " welcome to Shibuya Psychic Research how may we help you ?" I asked the woman looked at us for a while. "May I please speak to the president?" she asked quietly looking down wards. Naru stood up " I am the president ma'am how we may be of service to you?" " well you see I was hoping you could at my business it seems there is a lot of strange things happening " she quietly said.

"Before that Mai would you please get Lin and Tea for our guests?" " sure" " I went to Lin's office and told him there was a client he got up got his laptop and went into the lobby. They discussed the case " you see I own a karaoke business , on Yashiro street , we been having complaints from our clients when a some starts to sing in a certain room you can hear a cackle , you feel cold and you smell blood." She looked downward sadly for a moment " We've closed down the one room that you mostly hear it from , but when My niece ( she choked up for a moment) wanted to have a sleep over there we naturally let her do it of course my sister and I were upstairs in the housing unit. The girls were singing songs, but in that one room , we heard them and thought they were using another room other than that one, I should have paid better attention to them ." I came back and gave them their tea , and I patted her on the back lettering her know it was ok . she had small tears form at her eyes " … when they continued singing we heard it , the cackling, and the smell of blood we thought it would go away after five minutes like it always did but there was something new about it , it made a grinding sound, we heard the girls scream. We rushed down there to find a blood pool on the floor ." she choked holding back tears , the small girl looked up at her mom and held her hand as if trying to comfort her. " our niece and her friends had their funerals 2 weeks later." Many people have been trying to shut us down for years but this is a family owned business , and I really hope you will take my case. " she looked up finally from the floor and Naru processed and thought , then he looked at the lady " we will take your case , please give my assistant Lin here your address and phone number." She looked at us with gratitude " thank you so very much , " she was very beautiful when she smiled. They told us their names which the woman was Tsubaki Kyouaki and her daughter's name was Sakura Kyouaki . they owned the Siren Spot, karaoke center, this was our next case I called Ayako , Bou-san , Masako , and John for tomorrow. After finally a long day's work I finally got to go home. As I fell asleep , I could hear something in my dream like state, it seemed to be a cackle of some sort… oh well worry about it tomorrow. I turned off my lights and went to sleep.

There you go! Hope you enjoyed It thanks for reading it and stuff Please Read and Review ! have a happy thanksgiving people!

Moonlight butterflye ~


	2. Chapter 2

Hey people!! :D its moonlight butterflye again!

I feel so freaking honored have you respond to my story so well yay! * does a touchdown victory dance* lol anyway I had a lot of people review , honor and subscribe to this story so if you did ( sry my email is kinda down right now due to updates but next chapter there will be a list of said people who are entirely awesome with awesomeness( yes I know awesomeness isn't a word who cares :3 ?)) anywayyy I love you guys soo much thank you for reading my story so yay * hands you each , a cookie /muffin/cupcake ( you pick )*

I don't own this story if I did there would be more romance and more alien Kangaroos .. jk lol

Read And Review! Thoughts : _italics _Spirit Talking:** Bold! **

Mai's Pov:

The sun rose in high sky and I actually got up this morning to see it rise _weird! I never get to see a sun rise! Its so pretty! It's a blood red dawn…_

I quickly ate my breakfast , got dressed and packed up for a investigation . As I walked through the streets it seemed so quiet. I looked around it seemed that the shops were just now opening except for a donut/coffee shop . I smiled and went over.

( time skip she gets to the office( sry im too lazy to write the transition down .))

I got to the office a box of donuts and three coffees in hand … _now to open the door… wait *stares at door * crap how am I going to do this ?_ I waited " one… two… THREE!" move my foot back with all of my strength when all of the sudden the door opened then I lost balance because my foot was suppose to be on the door which had moved …

Fell over that leg and did a summersault then landed against My desk without spilling the coffee. " Ow…" I said I put down the coffee and felt the back of my head for any substantial injuries. I looked up at the person who opened the door to see a large Chinese Man with a Hatori Hair Style , trying not to grin or laugh for that matter I glared at him for two minutes until I gave in and laughed at myself then he joined in …

_I never knew how deep his laughter was … I ' ve never heard him laugh so much before. _

I looked down and realize the donuts and coffee , " here Lin-san I handed him a coffee." He still was smiling then he looked down at the coffee " thanks " then he grabbed the coffee and got my suit case from outside the office.

_Back to his old self .. _ I saw him turn into the man I usually was with . " oh! Would you like a donut? " He seemed to think deeply about this before grabbing a donut out of the box . " thanks " he replied deeply

" Mai! Why were you screaming 'three' in front of the office door ?" out walked his egotistical self the great Naru. " oh well you see I was-" " is that coffee?" he asked staring on the cups on the floor " yes I got you one! " I smiled in response " I hate coffee. Waste of money, caffeine, electricity , and paper. " He said with his usual tact. An anger mark appeared on my head " How about a donut?" I said not trying to curse so early in the morning.

He like Lin thought about it deeply then took one " thank you ." " your welcome." Smiling once again. " you know what would be good with this donut ?" " what?" " TEA." _……. You Ba- _ " HEY SPR ! ISNT IT A WONDERFUL MORNING?" Bou-san(Monk) came in the door shouting almost.

" good morning Bou-san!" I said warmly " would you like donut or coffee?" " both please! Thank you little lady! He came up and gave me hug then grabbed a donut and coffee and fled to the confines of the couch.

"TEA" "ok ok fine I'm going . " I said I grabbed my coffee and then fled to the kitchen to make his highness tea. " Naru why do you drink tea all the time?" I curiously asked I turned back into the lobby area " because a lot of water is in tea than , coffee its more healthy ,natural and gets your brain thinking better." " do you always ask stupid questions this early?" I glared at him. We waited for about another thirty minutes for everyone else to show up , most of which were riding with Ayako . they finally got there in the nick of time before I threw Naru and Early morning delights out the window.

We were finally all together eating the remainder of the dozen of donuts , when Naru the self quoted 'the great ' wanted to talk to us about our mission. "Listen from what I've heard , when you hear cackling , or grinding I don't want you guys to stay in the room . Run and don't look back unless you are for certain you can exercise it gone. "

He looked at us seriously for a min then he told everyone their cars. I was the short straw in draw straws so I had to ride with Naru and Lin . _glad I brought my ipod and book for class …. 4 hours in a car of silence might make me really stir crazy. _ After finally getting settled in the backseat of the car I turned on my ipod to a familiar song.

*guitar and band intro*

"Blazing on by  
There's nothing more that I could do  
I'm sorry that  
I'll never be with you again  
Even though  
My heavy heart is parched with pain  
I know somehow  
Your sorrow's something I won't see"

"It's my life  
I'm moving on and never going back there  
The future's turned away  
And leave me on the lonely rail" 

"God knows that  
I will follow you if that is what you wanted  
Take me into all your darkest shadows  
And you'll see that  
I'm even stronger than you could know  
God knows that  
I am standing here and you could disappear  
Slipping right over the edge of the future  
If I had my way  
We'd be together forever  
Eternally god bless"….

"Mai… turn down your music before I throw your iPod out the window. " Naru said . " why Naru? " " because J-Pop doesn't need to be listen to." He said with a sulk . we glared at each other intensely for what seemed hours then I finally turned away to read my book of 1984 . " So how long til we get there Lin-San?" he grunted" about 3 hours " _argh… this is going to be so long of a ride…_

3 hours later. … :3

As soon as Lin parked I jumped out as if I was on fire got my bag and waited the front door for the others. There Tsubaki Kyouaki informed us on how the store has gotten weirder and weirder. " the doors will open and shut on their own now, and now I find random blood stains on the celling, the walls, and the carpet. I've had to close business this week its gotten so bad.." she quiety and sadly stated. Everyone went inside as I held the door open until I was the last one left outside with Masako , we started inside we took two steps when she collapsed "Hey Whats wron-"

_**Blood… theres blood everywhere, ……. a happy man ,……… a frightened wife and daughters. A butcher knife too close….. "mai wake up you need to leave now …before he finds you.. before you can never leave again..! " dream Naru worryingly told me. " Katherine…"…. Crooked Smile… Blood… Blood .. . a crooked smile.. . bounds… a grinder… Blood… a Prison Cell… .Red.**_

_**Nothing.**_

I woke up next to Masako we were both on a bed of some sorts. I sat up and then looked around _a bedroom?_ My head throbbed. " you ok?" Ayako asked sitting next to the bed. I held my head in my hands . " for the most part my head's killing me." " do you want some Aspirin ?" " yes please." " okay let me go get that for you and tell them that you are awake ." I nodded and rubbed my temples.

She came back with Bou-san , John, Naru, and Lin . she then handed me the Aspirin and a water glass I took it greedily. " so what did you see?" Naru asked quietly . I looked down trying to remember it then all of the sudden my eyes felt wet and my cheeks red. I didn't know I had started to cry it just slid down my face without conscious. My throat felt lumpy. " … Blood.." John , Bou-san, and Ayako looked worriedly at each other " a room with bounds… blood… a crooked smile.. Katherine." " who is Katherine?" Naru asked. " I don't know , ( she looks down at her hands ) in the dream , there was a man, who called me Katherine. …

Thanks for reading the song that she was listening to was God Knows off of the Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya . I got the lyrics on and it is a good series! ^^ I don't own the song either btw.

Love ya guys ~ please review!!!

~Moonlight Butterflye.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey its me again Moonlightbutterflye~

Thanks you for reading my third chapter! Here is a list of all of those who are awesome! In no particular order.

-BurninAngel-, blackwitchkarma,Clairemuah,Kimmiee,sweetymai90, and Flamegirl550!

Yay! Thank you guys for your helpful, kind, criticism and reviews!

I don't own this series… sadly.

Thoughts: _italics_

Spirit talking :**BOLD!**

Hope you enjoy! :D

Blood of Silence:

MAI POV:

Its morning now on the second day of our case of the siren spot.

After the whole fainting incident that occurred before , and after Masako and I were feeling better Naru put us straight to work.

We set up all the microphones and cameras and monitors now we are waiting for something to happen.. _god we have enough stuff to tell if the army was invading this place …. I wonder if someone has tried to steal this before. *flashback* Hey don't touch that! Cried a large Chinese man … shoe racks fall over … Lin your bleeding said a young man. _

I quickly looked up at Lin with a sweat drop on the back of my head. _oh yea…. _ " whats wrong Taniyama san?" he said noticing the gloom like stare.

" Nothing!"I quickly said

I jumped up out of my chair and fall backwards._ The bad luck always happens to me …._

"are you ok?" his usual expression and a mix of concern on the Large man's face.

" yes! I'm totally fine 100% a ok!"

" well since you're a ok ! make me tea.." Naru coldly demanded.

"…fine." I marched to the kitchen .

The kitchen unfortunately was upstairs in the housing area our base was down stairs in one of the spare rooms.

I walked up the steps wishing there were fewer '_it seems like two flights of stairs why is that there seems to be more when its not well lit.'_

That's when I felt a small hand on my leg and jumped up ……….

"Onee-chan." Called a small cute voice.

I looked down thanking god that it was Sakura. ( the daughter of the client)

" Hey Sakura-chan don't sneak up on older people like that ok?"

"I'm sorry Onee-chan, " she smiled up at me.

"It's ok , " I smiled back " so what are you doing ?" I asked her

"I'm getting cookies for you and my momma in the kitchen."

" aw thank you!" I grinned.

" do you want some tea?" I asked

" sure !" so I took her hand and walked up the remainder of the steps to the kitchen.

"Can you lift me onto the counter? " she asked

"ok" I lifted her up and set her on the counter.

" what kind of tea do you like Sakura –Chan ?"

"any kind really"

As I started to boil the water and as she got the cookies on the plate , that's when I realized it had started to get colder.

I quickly glanced around , the lights had also stopped working.

"Sakura, stay behind me." I ordered.

She was frightened but did as she was told.

I picked her up hoping to see and moved to the door with cat like reflexes and pulled.

Damn locked.

**Cackling all around the room**

"leave us alone" I strongly threatened ,I wondered where I got this inner strength from.

Sakura behind me was frozen with fear.

The Cackling grew louder as if he was taunting me.

I hoped that the team below us heard what was going on.

"Leave " I threatened again.

The Cackling stopped.

**No….**

With that the lights began to flutter on and off , and rapping sounds around the room .

I heard Sakura cry, I turned around and a black shadow of a hand , had the little girls pigtail and was pulling.

"ONEE-CHAN!" she cried painfully

I began with the seal of the immovable one chanting with as much energy as I had …this seemed to make him stop grabbing her pigtail.

But then I realized the large hand was then making its way toward me

I then performed the nine cuts.

"ZEN!"

After repeating the last note it vanished, the lights went on and then cold air seemed to vanish.

I grabbed Sakura and bolted out of there and ran to the nearest room which was the living room. I put her down on the couch.

"Are you ok?" I worriedly asked.

She started to sniffle then she cried into my shirt.

"MAI ! SAKURA! " a young rocker monk ran his way toward us.

"are either of you guys hurt?" he sat on the couch

"I'm fine, I would check her though." I mentioned.

He grabbed the girl, and checked her head as she held on to my hand crying softly now.

"she's fine."

"I'm sorry Sakura –Chan" I apologized

The others came up shortly after that.

I told them all the details I could and Sakura tried to describe little bits and pieces but she either to afraid to talk about , or started to cry and run into my arms.

With that Naru thought that we should give charms to the family . So Ayako was grumbling having to make said charms.

(time skip at their room at night about ready to go to bed.)(Ayako is taking a shower)

"Mai?" Masako called out to me.

"yes Masako?"

" I'm sure you had the same vision I had when we first set foot in this house right?"

"yes with the guy and the wife and daughters."

" well I'm afraid that Sakura and you are like his daughters in his eyes."

I sat and thought about that curiously.

" did you tell Naru about this?"

"no I didn't I wanted to tell you first. I wouldn't normally but seeing that vision and hearing the things he thinks it's horrible I hate having to listen what he has planned for Sakura and you."

I took a deep breath.

"Masako , is there anyway not to evolve the others? I don't really think its necessary to worry them over something so small. Especially Sakura Chan."

She tensed up and looked down I saw her eyes water.

" Something so SMALL?!?!? He tried to attack you! You are a Idiot MAI a idiot!" she yelled at me.

I hugged her

"please don't tell."

Her eyes watered on my shirt .

" if he does something to hurt either of you again I will tell them." She grumbled angrily.

She let go of me and stormed off into the direction of the base.

_I've never seen her act that way before, I guess even she has a angry side._

I pulled on my Hello Kitty PJ pants and my black camisole and went to bed.

**Cackle…..**

Hey its Moonlight butterflye again to thank you for reading my chapter! Lol :D

Thanks for the support through your awesome reviews!

Also please review if you haven't done soo!

! Hopefully it is turning out well ^^;

Later gaters

~Moonlight butterflye~


	4. Chapter 4

Hello!! Hiya ! kinochiwa! Hola! Its moonlightbutterflye again!

Now im very very very x 20,000 sorry! I haven't updated in awhile ive had finals all this week and last week goodness! When you thought programming couldn't get any harder they made the hardest final of them all…. The super evil final of doom. Lol anyway i promise *pinky promise of course* that i willl upload a little more chapters for you in the up coming days! lol My Christmas present to you guys! Or whatever holiday you celebrate(Hanukah,(sorry if I spell these wrong) , kwanza , Neutonmas, or just Hibernation.)

Anyway thank you to all the awesome people who review ! and do alerts! I *heart * You guys ! you make it worth it to stay up late after a overnighter and get down to typing . for that these people will get a pet dinosaur if they please. Lol

Anyway thanks for reading and please review!!!!! ^^.

Blood of Silence ch4:

* * *

_It started with a sound…._

_The sound of a grinder…_

_Grinding away like there was something still there…_

_As if the world would stop if the grinding stopped._

_He found a lot of pleasure working on his work…_

_For he was good with a blade and it was like part of his hand naturally._

_How he hid from his wife and daughters what he did in the basement ….. _

_It was like a game… _

_A game of don't find me…_

_It was a good game for him the grinding right before the squealing noises …_

_then a silence of blood._

_It was a good game until …."she" found it…_

_And then the game ended … with the silence of blood…_

_._

_._

_._

*drip*

.

.

.

General POV:

The short bruette twitched then opened her eyes and looked at the celling.

She hated it .. not seeing "Him" in her dreams that was the only part that she liked in her dreams .

Was talking to him and seeing him there.

She looked over and felt immediately squished.

The three girls were forced to share a queen sized bed and how she had to sleep in the middle for the miko was claustrophobic and the medium's excuse was she didn't want to be next to the miko that snored really loud.

So there she was in the middle looking up at the celling.

She thought of what the girl on her left told her hours earlier.

"_no I didn't I wanted to tell you first. I wouldn't normally but seeing that vision and hearing the things he thinks it's horrible I hate having to listen what he has planned for Sakura and you."_

Planned ? what did "he" have planned? And who was the "he" she spoke of.

_**Crooked smile… Cackle…. Knife…**_

"_You are a Idiot MAI a idiot!"_

"maybe I should tell him… ." she thought for a long while " No… I shouldn't because if I do it will hurt Sakura-Chan in some way I just have a feeling that if I tell that 'he' will act faster."

The darkness seemed to only make her more agitated and more concerned.

She sat up and tried her best not to stir the other girls. She quietly as she could crawled to the end of the bed and slid off.

The hardwood floor beneath her not making her escape any quieter.

She started to tip toe to the door when a creak sounded from the mischievous floor.

She heard a rustle from the bed behind her.

She looked around quietly to see a semi awake Miko staring at her.

"…Mai..?.." she said quietly rubbing her eyes.

"yes?" said the small ghost hunter quietly.

"where are you going…?" she groggily asked.

"Bathroom and then to get something to drink from the kitchen ." she whispered.

"let me go with you…" she rubbed her eyes.

"you don't have to-"

"no its ok there is too many creepy things in this house for someone to be by themselves."

She quietly slipped on her bathrobe over her nightgown.

The two quickly and quietly tip toed out the door into the large hallway.

Now the bathroom was down the hall near the entrance to the singing areas… which was on the other side of the house.

"hey Mai?"

"yes?"

" what were you dreaming about this time?" she quietly questioned

"what do you mean?"

" well you were like kicking Masako and I really hard before we both fell asleep then you kind of twitching a little."

"Oh. Nothing really … I do that usually when I sleep." She lied

"oh..k"

They were crossing the singing room doors all of them closed for recording.

When they heard something from the rooms.

They both stopped dead in their tracks.

"did you hear that ?" The older woman asked

"yes ….did that happened when we crossed them?"

The Teenager got chills how was it that the rooms did that ? start up a sound of a song when we crossed?!

"apparently…"

"lets hurry up and get this over with." The Miko cried out.

After Mai had used the facilities she was washing her hands and she looked up briefly in the mirror.

**Crooked smile.. the man seemed to be completely there. White hair that seemed to be semibalding in a blood stained suit.**

She thought she was dreaming ….. she closed her eyes in fear …

The cold sweat on her back

**Cackle… **

She could hear him cackling as if he heard the world's most funniest joke.

She opened her eyes.

Looked in the mirror….

.

.

.

.

*drip*

.

.

.

.

He was gone. ..

Her body shook in fear and she collapsed on the floor with tears in her eyes.

On the way down she had knocked over the towels and the towel rack.

"hey Mai? You ok?" the Miko said through the door , unsuccessfully getting an answer

She opened the door.

"Mai! What happened?!" she went down to the floor to comfort the small scared teenager.

The girl pointed up ward to the mirror…

The miko saw what she was pointing to ..

In blood in the reflection read :

"_the game is just beginning…" _

_

* * *

_

thats it for you guys i hope you have a good holiday i will try to upload a little more in the future! so please be safe and stuff . :D

ttyl ~ Moonlight Butterflye


End file.
